Darth Maul
Darth Maul was an NPC, a private detective (and apparently a retired Jedi, since that's what a Darth is) he was partnered with Jango Fett. He was married for a time to Zam Wessel, and together they had a son, Boba Fett. When they divorced, Zam remarried to Jango Fett, who adopted Boba. Maul and Fett were hired by Senator Palpatine to find the Lost Orb of Phanastacoria and bring it to Palpatine. Maul spoke in the style of a private detective from a 1940s film noir thriller The Phantasmal Malevolence Darth Maul first encountered Qui-Gon on Tatooine, Qui-Gon attacked Maul with his laser sword, so Maul defended himself with his own laser sword. Qui-Gon escaped by using Force Jump to land on his ship while it was taking off. When Qui-Gon and the others had taken the palace hangar from the Trade Federation for the second time, Maul entered the hangar and approached them. Qui-Gon rushed forward to attack with his laser sword. He was confident because with Obi-Wan by his side, it'd be two against one. Then Maul revealed his laser sword was double-ended. Qui-Gon ordered Padme to lead her men to the throne room while he and Obi-Wan fought Maul. Padme tried to do so, but she and her men were pinned down by the remaining droids in the hangar. R2 and Anakin were still in the hangar, in the fighter they were abaord on. R2 took charge of the fighter, using its laser to obliterate the droids. Padme and her men rushed out of the hangar while R2 and Anakin took off in their fighter to take part in the space battle orbiting the planet. Maul kept trying to break off the fight with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to talk to them, but Qui-Gon kept attacking. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan kept fighting Maul, despite his attempts to talk. Finally, a series of force fields had come on in the hangar, seperating Qui-Gon from Maul and Obi-Wan from Qui-Gon. These force fields were an airlock, a redundant system, done for vacuum testing of fighters in the hangar. The huge open air entrance also had a force field that blocked out air, but let metal get through, so the fighters could leave the hangar. With Qui-Gon unable to attack for the moment, Maul warned him and Obi-Wan that the Feds were about to use the Lost Orb to destroy Naboo's moon. At the hangar, the force fields went down long enough for two rounds of combat. Qui-Gon rushed forward and continued to fight Maul. Obi-Wan also rushed forward, but the force fields came on again before he could reach them, seperating Obi-Wan from them by one forec field. Maul impaled Qui-Gon with his laser sword and Qui-Gon collapsed. At the hangar, the force fields came down and Obi-Wan rushed forward to avenge Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan and Maul fought, but then Maul shoved Obi-Wan over a ledge and Obi-Wan was forced to hang on precariously to a knob on the wall. Maul introduced himself. Maul explained that he'd been working for Senator Palpatine to track the Lost Orb, but Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had ruind everything. Maul related in flashback on how Palpatine had hired Maul, and that Maul placed a "stooge" within the Trade Federation to spy on them. Palpatine got Valorum to send Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to negotiate with the Feds. But when Nute Gunray learned they were Jedi, he contacted Palpatine, accusing the Jedi of being spies. Palpatine tried to calm him down by telling him that if they were spies they'd be searching the Feds' base. And at that moment, Qui-Gon began searching the room he and Obi-Wan were in. This was why the Feds attacked the Jedi at the start. The Feds then launched their full scale invasion of Naboo. When the Jedi went to Tatooine with the Queen, Palpatine sent Maul to locate them. When he got to Tatooine, Maul sent the small spherical droid that Qui-Gon destroyed to locate them. Maul finally found them as they were leaving and approached them on his hoverbike. Maul tried to talk, but the others couldn't hear him over the roar of his hoverbike, and then Qui-Gon attacked and escaped on the ship. Maul finished his flashback by revealing that the Feds had a spy among the Gungans, Captain Tarpals. Obi-Wan offered to help Maul get the Orb and return it to the Gungans. Maul told him his job was to get it for Palpatine. At the hangar, Maul offered to help Obi-Wan up if he'd join him in retrieving the Orb and giving it to Palpatine. Obi-Wan declined because he promised to give the Orb to the Gungans. Maul was going to leave Obi-Wan there, but when Obi-Wan threatened to report this to the Senate, Maul decided to kill him. Obi-Wan used Force Jump to leap from the knob he'd been hanging on to all this time, grab Qui-Gon's laser sword and use it to slice Maul in half. Silence of the Clones Darth Maul appeared briefly in flashback, as Jango Fett revealed to Obi-Wan Fett's partnership with Maul. Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters